


Право первой ночи

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Case Fic, Crossover, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В свое оправдание Куроо Тецуро мог бы сказать, что вначале никакого сексуального подтекста в его действиях не было</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право первой ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

В свое оправдание — ну конечно, чего еще ждать от адвоката?! — Куроо Тецуро мог бы сказать, что вначале ничего такого не планировал. Хотя вряд ли кто-то из тех, кто хорошо знает его, поверил бы. Но если бы Куроо Тецуро публично признал, что ситуация в какой-то момент вышла из-под его контроля, это прозвучало бы достаточно необычно, чтобы заставить их задуматься. Не то чтобы он собирался когда-нибудь признаваться в чем-то подобном.

Так или иначе, вначале никакого сексуального подтекста в его действиях не было. Он не искал себе мальчика среди выпускников юрфака — то есть формально да, искал, но не имел намерений нанимать кого-то из них ради чего-либо, кроме их профессиональных качеств; слово «юрфак» само по себе звучит достаточно двусмысленно, даже если это юридический факультет Мэйдзи. Кроме того, Куроо все же слишком дорожил своим имиджем в «Фукуродани и Партнеры», чтобы заводить интрижку с кем-то из фирмы — неважно, выше или ниже по положению. Хотя это тоже было больше похоже на глупый каламбур. 

Если уж быть до конца откровенным — а с собой Куроо всегда был честен, недомолвок, неслучайных оговорок, игры слов и вообще игр ему хватало в конторе, — то все началось с его личного тщеславия и нарциссизма. Все началось с собственного отражения, которое Куроо увидел в скованном, застегнутом на все пуговицы, но остром на язык и суждения новичке. Началось с искушения вытащить этого неоперившегося птенца из его скорлупы, расстегнуть пару пуговиц на его пиджаке — буквально и фигурально, — оставив застегнутой лишь верхнюю и заставив этот пиджак сидеть с естественной небрежностью. С соблазна дать этому отвратительно строгому и скучному очкарику попробовать, какова на вкус победа, подцепить его на этот крючок, подсадить, как на наркотик, чтобы не было ни малейшей возможности соскочить. И наблюдать, как постепенно этот яд проникает все глубже, меняя и перестраивая неопытного, но пытливого мальчишку, превращая его в будущего Куроо Тецуро, в отражение и продолжение того сияния, что окружало его имя и профессиональный имидж. 

Все началось с вызова самому себе. Кто мог бы обвинить Куроо в том, что он выбирает заведомо выигрышные дела? 

— А почему вы не хотите отдать дело тому, кто составлял этот брачный контракт? — Куроо бегло просмотрел папку, которую сунул ему Некомата, и уже приготовился вернуть ее на стол. 

— Если ты таким образом надеешься вытянуть из меня имя, чтобы потом иметь возможность использовать это в собственных интересах, то тебе оно без надобности, — Некомата, прищурившись, посмотрел Куроо прямо в лицо, на что тот мгновенно отреагировал, изобразив оскорбленное достоинство. — Сам контракт составлен безупречно, и это дело не имеет к нему прямого отношения. Ты пользуешься репутацией лучшего клоузера в Маруноути, так почему бы не подтвердить ее снова, разрешив этот старорежимный конфликт?

Куроо застыл с удивленно приоткрытым ртом.

— Я бы его таким не назвал. Все же разрешать споры через суд у нас не принято. А тут компания собирается отсудить у партнера изрядную сумму денег после слияния…

— Используя предлог, более подходящий какой-нибудь викторианской Англии. Куроо, обе компании приносят нашей фирме хорошие деньги, поэтому важно, чтобы они все же нашли общий язык, в идеале — вернулись бы в исходную точку. Заставь их договориться и прийти к соглашению.

— Хорошо, Некомата-сан, я понял. Они уйдут отсюда счастливыми, как в первый день знакомства, или не уйдут совсем.

— Имей в виду, прятать трупы мне уже не по возрасту, — хищно усмехнулся Некомата.

 

— Она всего лишь месяц замужем, а муж возвращает ее, как бракованный товар, и требует денег с продавца за то, что тот скрыл от покупателя факт ремонта. А продавец думает лишь о том, чтобы не потерять лицо перед другими клиентами. — Сквозь привычно равнодушное выражение лица Цукишимы пробилась брезгливость. 

— Не забывай, для таких людей брак — это прежде всего выгодные инвестиции, слияние, которое принесет выгоду обеим сторонам. — Куроо крутанул на пальце волейбольный мяч с подписью Ямады Сигэо, задумчиво глядя на Цукишиму и дожидаясь, пока тот закончит читать.

Дело и правда было не самым изящным на первый взгляд. Двое наследников крупных компаний, клиентов «Фукуродани и Партнеры», месяц назад подписали брачный контракт, составленный здесь же. Родители молодоженов немедленно извлекли из этого выгоду: акции компаний после объявления о браке взлетели до небес. Самих счастливых «влюбленных» отправили в свадебное путешествие, из которого они вернулись на две недели раньше срока. Выяснилось, что один из пунктов договора был нарушен: невеста при вступлении в брак не была девственницей. Вскрылось все не сразу, поскольку та сделала себе гименопластику, но в один несчастный день решила, что может доверять мужу настолько, чтоб выдать самой эту тайну. Муж немедленно опроверг это ее заблуждение, вернув жену родителям и заявив, что группа клиник пластической хирургии, являющаяся корпоративным партнером хэд-хантерской компании его жены, намеренно ввела его в заблуждение, получила доход и теперь, соответственно, должна ему денег за нанесенный моральный ущерб. Куроо был бы рад вернуть все в исходное состояние, но все же он не был ни пластическим хирургом, чтобы возвращать потерянную девственность, ни праведником, чтобы воскрешать утраченные иллюзии. Куроо специализировался на компромиссах, на договоренностях, на соглашениях — в этой стране такой подход ценился больше, чем судебные разбирательства, — в его задачи входило сделать так, чтобы сторонам в будущем даже в голову не пришло предъявлять друг другу претензии через суд. 

И если для того, чтобы слияние не пострадало, нужно было принести в жертву условную девственницу, а точнее, наивность молодой наследницы, он готов был это сделать — в конце концов, ее никто за язык не тянул. 

— Она же понимала, зачем все это делает. Но потом передумала. Она сделала выбор. Это был глупый шаг, но людям такое вообще свойственно. Они — не я. 

Цукишима без всякого выражения посмотрел из-за очков на Куроо, намекая, что, по меньшей мере, один глупый шаг тот все же сделал — когда взял его несколько месяцев назад на работу, прекрасно зная, что у него нет диплома юридического факультета Мэйдзи.

— Отклоняется, — ответил Куроо на так и не прозвучавшее возражение. 

Углы рта Цукишимы дрогнули.

— Ты закончил? Обычно тебе требуется гораздо меньше времени, чтобы просмотреть несколько страниц. Что скажешь?

— Зная вас, могу сказать, что у нее нет шансов выйти сухой из воды. 

— Зная себя, я мог сказать тебе это с самого начала. 

— Почему именно она?

— Цукки, это дело о мошенничестве. Она подписала контракт, скрыв правду. И дело не в том, что она — не девственница, а в том, что она солгала, что была ею на момент подписания. И солгала намеренно. Гименопластика тому доказательство. 

Цукишима поморщился.

— Вам так нравится это слово?

— Привыкай. Боюсь, нам придется не раз услышать его сегодня. Ладно, если тебе пока больше нечего сказать по этому вопросу, поехали, у нас назначено несколько встреч.

 

Зеркала в лифте и холле проводили до двери их отражения, и Куроо в очередной раз подумал, что они с Цукишимой отлично бы смотрелись в каком-нибудь западном адвокатском сериале: одного роста и похожего сложения, но при этом контрастные, как негатив друг друга. Неудивительно, что в офисе злословили, будто Куроо выбрал себе помощника, как подбирают комнатную собачку — в тон мебели в гостиной. Куроо невольно улыбнулся, думая о том, что по сравнению с тем высококлассным юристом, который однажды вырастет из этого неуклюжего щенка без соответствующих документов о родословной, половина сегодняшних старших партнеров — всего лишь карликовые пинчеры.

А пока пусть учится у лучшего, пусть все время будет рядом, под рукой, чтобы Куроо мог видеть, как в его скучном, словно перевернутом куда-то внутрь взгляде вспыхивало искреннее восхищение, когда Куроо несколькими точными фразами завершал очередную сделку. Это зеркало никогда не лгало, оно твердило: «Ты, конечно, спору нет», и это было в тысячу раз ценнее оттого, что зеркало обладало собственной волей и интеллектом, который превосходил возможности любого в их фирме, включая самого Куроо.

И всякий раз, как Цукки добивался успеха — неожиданно часто для неопытного новичка, — это приятно щекотало самолюбие Куроо, заставляя снова и снова проводить параллели с началом своей карьеры и подгонять пока еще мешковатый образ по собственному подобию. Ну или хотя бы по подобию успешного взрослого индивидуума, что в случае с Цукки тоже было непросто, поскольку временами тот больше напоминал подростка, который так и не решил, хочет ли вырасти, несмотря на свои сто девяносто сантиметров. Сквозь все попытки Куроо поделиться с очкариком своей уверенностью и независимостью, подарить ауру удачливости, как дорогой костюм с собственного плеча, наперекор всему проступал чертовски одаренный пацан, у которого что-то в жизни пошло не так, и он просто забил, опустил руки и поверил, что лучше всего не отсвечивать своими талантами. И это особенно раздражало в свете того, что как раз костюмы-то Куроо, учитывая одинаковый рост, на Цукки сидели бы гораздо лучше, чем имидж, который он все никак не мог научиться носить. При всем потенциале Цукки получался сам себе враг, а то, как он относился к заложенному в него природой, выглядело просто преступно.

 

Так что — нет, сам Цукки тут был совершенно ни при чем. Глядя на него, Куроо продолжал смотреть только на себя — самовлюбленного, умного, блестящего Куроо Тецуро, успешного на все сто двадцать процентов и потому имеющего полное право на самое лучшее. В том числе и на самого умного в фирме помощника.

Который, кстати, думая, что Куроо слишком занят кофе и смартфоном, сидел сейчас в своей излюбленный позе закомплексованного неудачника — сцепив кисти перед собой — и молча таращился в окно машины.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — не выдержал Куроо.

— Не могу понять, зачем в контракт был включен этот пункт о девственности. 

— Тебя это, похоже, зацепило…

— Извините, но мне вся эта история кажется довольно глупой. Если компании хотели слияния, зачем привязывать к нему дополнительное условие в виде брака детей? Если люди намерены вступить в брак, к чему придумывать дополнительные препятствия? И я не понимаю, почему иные такое значение придают девственности? И почему это требование было выдвинуто лишь для одной из сторон?

— Ну, никто не ждет, что тридцатилетний мужчина, вступая в брак, окажется девственником. Тем более, это невозможно проверить.

— И эти двойные стандарты… — Цукишима закатил глаза, но кончики его ушей порозовели. — Если двадцатипятилетняя девушка никогда не занималась сексом, это принято считать признаком силы воли. А если парень, то все скажут, что он — урод…

На миг в машине повисла какая-то странная тишина, словно Цукки оборвал сам себя и жалеет, что сболтнул лишнего. Для него это было не характерно, Куроо всего пару-тройку раз замечал за ним такое. И каждый раз речь шла о чем-то очень личном.

— Для этого мы сейчас и едем в резиденцию Нобору — чтобы ты смог из первых рук узнать, зачем люди включают в свои контракты невыполнимые условия.

И если до этого Куроо не был до конца уверен, то теперь у него не осталось ни малейших сомнений, потому что после его нейтрального замечания Цукки отмер и словно бы снова начал дышать. Не то чтобы кто-нибудь, кроме самого Куроо, смог бы заметить разницу, но стоит все же при случае сказать ему, что не стоит так резко лупить по тормозам, а потом внезапно отпускать их. 

То, что Цукишима ждал едких комментариев и глумливых ухмылок, было неудивительно — в другой ситуации Куроо не смог бы удержаться. Да он никогда и не сдерживался, особенно если дело касалось дурацких галстуков, дешевых костюмов или очевидно глупых поступков. Но сейчас он был слишком озадачен своим открытием, чтобы высмеивать недостаток сексуального опыта собственного помощника. 

Куроо понял, что ему требуется отсрочка — для сбора документов, для проведения доследования, изучения представленных другой стороной улик — все равно под каким предлогом, но тот простой факт, что Цукишима в свои двадцать четыре года оставался девственником, почему-то никак не хотел укладываться в сложившийся у Куроо образ. Ему нужно было время, чтобы разобрать и собрать этот паззл заново — как-нибудь потом, когда не нужно будет готовиться к разговору с фальшивой девственницей и ее обманутым мужем. Иначе Куроо рисковал все испортить, рассмеявшись в самый неподходящий момент или сказав что-нибудь неуместное.

Но, черт возьми, как?! Цукки не был ни уродом, ни придурком, и вряд ли это имело отношение к его религиозным убеждениям — кстати, а были ли они у него? — и он точно не был похож на жертву домашнего насилия. Куроо бросил осторожный взгляд на безучастно притихшего рядом Цукишиму: если не принимать во внимание хипстерские очки и галстук, его вполне можно было назвать симпатичным, но это нарочито незаинтересованное лицо и взгляд свысока производили неоднозначное впечатление. Его можно было истолковать и как «прикинулся ветошью и не отсвечиваю», и как «духовно нищим не подаю»; второе Куроо, пожалуй, даже нравилось, но для большинства должно было выглядеть совсем не так привлекательно. 

Куроо нахмурился. Он был не из тех, кто зацикливается на ерунде, особенно когда предстоял разговор с клиентом, а следом — еще с одним, а затем работа допоздна в офисе еще по трем делам. Ему не следовало сейчас отвлекаться на мысли о сексуальной жизни Цукки. Но он отвлекался. И то, что они время от времени сталкивались коленями, когда машина поворачивала, не помогало сосредоточиться на работе. Куроо зло сунул давно опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе в карман дверцы и, набрав номер Яку, потребовал отчета по нескольким звонкам, что просил сделать утром. Дело о разводе с каждой минутой нравилось ему все меньше. 

 

Так и не уяснив для себя, на чьей стороне собирается играть Цукишима, переговоры с потенциальным ответчиком Куроо предпочел взять на себя. Цукишиму же от греха подальше отправил к жаждущему возмездия обманутому мужу. Было страшновато, немного тревожно и очень любопытно: если Цукишиму раззадорить, следить за тем, как он припирает к стенке кого-то, осмелившегося на такой рискованный шаг, бывало крайне забавно. Всегда, правда, оставалась вероятность того, что Цукки не заметит какой-нибудь искусно расставленной ловушки и не сможет вовремя остановиться. Но тем интереснее было наблюдать, как он сам же и будет выпутываться из нее. 

Из беседы с отвергнутой женой айти-магната Куроо ничего нового для себя не вынес, было и так понятно, что она погорела не только на том, что обманула, но и на том, что нарушила правила игры в большом бизнесе: чувства ничего не значат, победа значит все. Она допустила ошибку, влюбившись в собственного мужа. 

Впрочем, после разговора с ее родителями, фактическими владельцами корпоративной хэд-хантерской компании и непосредственными клиентами «Фукуродани...», он почти готов был согласиться с собственным помощником: девушка слишком быстро из ценного лота превратилась в позорное клеймо. 

Через час они с Цукишимой уже ехали обратно в офис.

— Рассказывай, как все прошло, — велел Куроо и отвернулся. Смотреть на Цукишиму, видеть, как тот сцепляет в замок длинные пальцы, как двигаются его губы, как он откидывает голову, открывая белую шею, и одновременно слушать и слышать, что тот говорит, внезапно оказалось затруднительно.

— Довольно предсказуемо. Я старался убедить его в том, что огласка — не самый выгодный вариант для всех, а решение дела через суд обязательно привлечет внимание. И что проще взять отступные, а через полгода, когда слияние окупится, спокойно оформить развод. Он произнес прочувствованную речь о разрушенных надеждах и поруганных чувствах, но в итоге согласился, что мирное решение действительно выгоднее. 

— Что ж, отлично. Поскольку другая сторона тоже заинтересована в мирном решении, нам осталось лишь договориться о сумме отступных, которая устроит всех, и определиться, кто же эти отступные заплатит. — Все так же избегая смотреть на Цукишиму, Куроо достал телефон и стал просматривать последние сообщения.

— Ну, поскольку все участники конфликта — наши клиенты, решение за нами?

— Верно. Ты этим и займешься. Дело как раз по тебе, тут главное — детали.

— Хорошо. Но — для протокола — я не верю ему.

— От тебя это и не требуется. Главное, не позволяй своему отношению помешать заключить сделку. Наша задача — найти решение, которое устроит всех, и таким образом сохранить клиентов. 

— Благодарю за доверие…

В голосе Цукишимы в противовес словам проскользнуло недовольство, и Куроо недоуменно обернулся — тот внимательно наблюдал за ним. 

— Что-то не так?

— Простите, но это вы мне скажите: что-то не так? Вас что-то еще беспокоит, кроме этого дела?

Заметил. Впрочем, было бы хуже, если бы не обратил внимания, это значило бы, что Куроо его переоценил. Он снисходительно и устало улыбнулся.

— Цукки, ты же не думаешь, что это дело у меня единственное? — Машина остановилась у подъезда офиса, и Куроо с облегчением потрепал Цукишиму по плечу. — Я доверяю тебе. А сейчас давай, за работу.

 

К концу дня Куроо сделал для себя несколько неприятных открытий. Во-первых, Цукишима за последние три месяца стал частью всех его дел, и что бы Куроо сейчас ни открывал, в любой папке он натыкался на аккуратно приклеенные стикеры с заметками, указаниями неточностей в формулировках и слабых мест в договорах; на информационные записки о том, что, по мнению Цукишимы, Куроо следовало бы учесть при встрече с тем или иным клиентом, будь то биржевые тенденции, последние решения торговой палаты или же обсуждение поправок к какому-нибудь закону в парламенте; на ходатайства, составленные так формально и убийственно однозначно, что рука неопытного студента чувствовалась даже на распечатанных листках. Во-вторых, присутствие Цукишимы в его кабинете вдруг стало отвлекать и раздражать. Раньше Куроо даже находил особое удовольствие в том, что Цукки умел не привлекать к себе внимания, работая за низким столиком в дальнем углу комнаты. В том, как документы ровными стопками раскладывались на всех окружающих поверхностях, было что-то уютное, успокаивающее и размеренное. Сейчас же эти белые пятна то и дело лезли в глаза, Куроо поминутно отрывался от экрана компьютера, чтобы понять, что не так, взгляд невольно останавливался на Цукишиме, который, увлекшись, ерошил свободной рукой волосы, теребил узел ослабленного галстука или задумчиво подергивал себя за нижнюю губу. В конце концов, чтобы дочитать контракт, переписать некоторые пункты и отослать клиенту все замечания, Куроо пришлось отправить Цукки сначала в архив, потом — за кофе, следом — к айтишникам и так далее. 

Третье открытие было не то чтобы неприятным, но неожиданным и уж точно неуместным. И Куроо понадобилась пара дней, чтобы окончательно свыкнуться с мыслью, что кроме того, что он визуал, он еще и кинестетик. Вот этого он о себе точно знать не хотел. 

Почему-то раньше все эти повседневные прикосновения — когда Куроо похлопывал Цукишиму по плечу или ерошил ему волосы или, подталкивая в нужном направлении, проводил рукой по спине, не несли в себе никакого подтекста. Цукки с его очевидной склонностью слишком много думать не умел расслабляться, когда Куроо давал отбой, зато чутко реагировал на прикосновения, которые в его случае работали скорее как шоковая терапия. В первое мгновение он вздрагивал, хмурился, потом в его голове словно что-то перезапускалось, и Куроо чувствовал, как он расслабляется под ладонью. Это было приятно — найти еще один инструмент воздействия, управления, еще один — очень простой и доступный — способ получить желаемый результат. 

Только теперь Куроо начинал понимать, что «желаемый результат» — опасно обтекаемое понятие для человека, привыкшего получать все. 

Касания, ранее не имевшие для Куроо никакого значения, вдруг наполнились оттенками ощущений. Его руки — будто бы действуя по собственной воле, независимо от его сознания — сжимали плечи Цукишимы, задерживались на спине, на пояснице — на полсекунды, пока Куроо указывал, подталкивал, направлял куда следует. Пальцы скользили по выступающему позвонку на шее, лохматили волосы Цукки, и ногти легонько царапали кожу, заставляя того выпрямляться и откидывать голову.

На следующий день Куроо понял, что от Цукишимы, наверное, лучше избавиться. Хотя бы на время, на пару дней. Ему вполне по силам обойтись без помощника, он еще не забыл, как тащить все на себе. Ведь не забыл же? 

— Куда ты дел Цукки? — Яку сгрузил на стол перед носом Куроо коробку с документами по одному из дел. — Я думал, ты его взял, чтобы как-то облегчить мне жизнь, а он второй день где-то болтается.

— Во-первых, не тебе, а мне, — нахмурился Куроо, заглядывая в коробку. — Во-вторых, ему полезно иногда работать самостоятельно. 

— Да ну? — Яку присел на край стола и сложил руки на груди. — Тебе было видение? Или ты сам себя за что-то наказываешь? Сначала он неделю пашет тут у тебя, не разгибаясь, так что мне приходится заказывать два обеда вместо одного — ты же считаешь ниже своего достоинства держать в памяти такие приземленные темы, как обеденный перерыв для подчиненных. И чуть ли не силой заталкивать в него онигири, потому что он, кажется, вообще забыл, что нормальные люди его возраста и роста все время голодны. Ты таскаешь его с собой на все встречи с клиентами, не отпускаешь ни на шаг, заставляешь задерживаться допоздна. А теперь «ему полезно работать самостоятельно»? 

— И где тут противоречие? Он учится, потом применяет эти навыки, — Куроо откинулся в кресле и сцепил руки на коленях.

— Все бы ничего, но он уже трижды за утро звонил узнать, не спрашивал ли ты о нем. Эту коробку должен был принести тебе он, но не успел, потому что начался обед. Но и пообедать он не успел, потому что в двенадцать тридцать должен встретиться с клиенткой на другом конце города. 

— Я этого распоряжения не давал, — насторожился Куроо.

— Знаю. Это Некомата-сан. Ты же не считаешь, что Цукки — твоя собственность?

Куроо глянул на Яку исподлобья. У того брови взлетели на середину лба в притворном ужасе.

— Куроо! Вспомни, кто платит ему зарплату. 

— Понял-понял. Ладно, чего ты от меня хочешь-то?

Яку поднялся и начал выкладывать перед Куроо толстые стопки дел из коробки. 

— Ты полдня сидишь тут, как бирюк, даже за кофе не выходишь, а дел становится все больше.

— Неправда, я в графике.

— А про это ты не забыл? — Яку вытащил из-под бумажного завала папку, которую отдал Куроо перед началом рабочего дня.

— Не забыл, потому что сделал.

— Сделал? Ты должен был...

— Заменить попечителя, найти альтернативу, подготовить прецеденты, спрогнозировать потоки ликвидности и отдать все на аудит опытному поверенному. 

Яку скривил губы и уважительно покивал. Потом уронил на стол последнюю стопку.

— Здесь все дела отдела банкротств за последние полгода. Цукки нашел в них слабые места, как ты просил, и сказал, что банк, кредитовавший строительную компанию Мори, надо перепроверить. —Он задвинул коробку ногой под ближайший стеллаж и пошел прочь из кабинета. — Если не хочешь потерять помощника, не отпускай его от себя слишком далеко. Уведут.

Куроо проводил секретаря тоскливым взглядом и устало прикрыл глаза. Вот и установили дистанцию. 

Но, к его удивлению, после возвращения Цукки дела пошли быстрее. Стоило Куроо перестать выдумывать, чем занять его, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами, как все завертелось само собой и они привычно влились в уже усвоенный ритм взаимодействия: прыгай, когда я говорю, не спрашивай зачем, не спрашивай, как высоко, не спрашивай когда; потому что я так сказал, когда я сказал и как можно выше, насколько хватает сил.

Из офиса они ушли почти последними, Яку в начале седьмого сослался на личную жизнь, прислал список встреч на завтра и сбежал. В конце коридора, в комнате, где работали первогодки, еще горел свет, можно было предположить, что там застряли самые нерадивые или самые неугомонные, вероятно, снова Хайба и Хината. 

Цукишима выглядел… как и должен был выглядеть в конце долгого рабочего дня: слегка взъерошенным, капельку заторможенным и очень тихим. И без того сдержанный в проявлении эмоций, сейчас он будто бы совсем переключился в режим автопилота. Куроо отправил его на такси, не уверенный, что тот не заснет в вагоне по дороге домой. А сам пошел пешком, сунув руки в карманы и подставив лицо теплому сентябрьскому ветру. 

 

Было очевидно, что проблема вовсе не в Цукишиме и его предполагаемой девственности. Да, это в протокол можно не вносить, Куроо просто предполагал. Но это предположение послужило импульсом, толкнуло первую фишку в тщательно выстроенном паттерне домино, и теперь все это сыпалось с нарастающей скоростью и шумом, и процесс был необратим.

Куроо никогда раньше не думал о Цукишиме как о сексуальном объекте. Если эта мысль и посещала его, то неосознанно, не прямо, разве что в контексте встраивания Цукишимы в систему фирмы или когда Куроо думал, с кем будет проще вести дела, кто вернее поведется на высокого симпатичного блондина с огромными, медового цвета глазами. Так он поступал со всеми, с кем работал, — тасовал, как колоду карт, подбирая наиболее выгодный расклад, не задумываясь о масти — натурал, би, гей? — главное, чтобы сочетание в итоге дало нужный результат. Сами карты не вызывали у Куроо желания подольше задержать их в руках, всматриваясь в детали рисунка, поглаживая прохладную поверхность или проверяя край на остроту и прочность. Они обладали набором хорошо известных качеств и функций, необходимых для игры и извлечения выгоды, остальное было несущественно. 

 

— Доброе утро!

Яку вскинул голову от компьютера, скользнул по Куроо острым взглядом и кивнул.

— Будешь сегодня подписывать бумаги, не торопись.

Куроо застыл на пороге кабинета.

— Не понял.

— После четвертой чашки кофе твоя подпись превращается в невразумительные каракули. А ты явно полночи играл в покер, значит, после пятой чашки вообще сбился со счета.

— Блин, Яку, я никогда не привыкну к твоим фокусам! Как ты узнал про покер?

— Савамура-сан сегодня похож на ходячее привидение, Бокуто-сан выглядит как генерал Ямамото после Мидуэйского сражения, зато ты умудрился нацепить свой самый вульгарный галстук. Значит, вчера у вас был покер, вы засиделись до утра, и ты крупно выиграл.

Куроо, может, и хотел бы подразнить Яку, сделав вид, что все совсем не так, но не смог сдержать самодовольной ухмылки.

— Не буду отрицать, я их обчистил, — фыркнул он и потянулся. — Победа сладка.

— Кому везет в карты, тому не везет в любви, — покачал головой Яку и снова уткнулся в монитор, как и перед приходом Куроо. 

— Фигня. Главное — не любовь, а победа!

— Да-да, я в курсе. Через полчаса к тебе заявится Нобору Такеши, сможете пообщаться как единомышленники.

Куроо наконец шагнул в кабинет, обдумывая причины внезапного визита одной из сторон дела о слиянии. Стороны, с которой до сих пор общался Цукишима.

— Зачем сюда едет Нобору? — вместо приветствия спросил он помощника, расположившегося в своем излюбленном углу за столиком.

Тот подтянул ближе длинные ноги, так что брюки задрались выше, открыв полоску белой кожи между кромкой и носком. Куроо поспешно надел маску делового начальства, чтобы не засмеяться: в таком виде Цукки больше напоминал школьника в кабинете директора, чем юриста. 

— Сказал, что хочет обсудить отступные.

Опа. 

— Что ты ему предложил? 

— Пятьдесят миллионов. Я понимаю, что «Пасона» может позволить себе и больше, но не думаю, что это разумно.

— Логично. А что хочет Нобору?

— Семьдесят. И чтобы сумма была выплачена той самой хирургической клиникой.

Куроо прищурился. 

— Ладно. Что ты собираешься делать? 

— Попробую выиграть время и разобраться, чего он хочет на самом деле, — Цукки нервно сцепил кисти рук, но улыбку скрыть не смог.

— Оу, — Куроо смерил его взглядом и усмехнулся в ответ. — Тогда не буду мешать. Люблю запах напалма поутру.

Выражение лица Цукишимы стало нечитаемым.

— Нет.

— Что? — Куроо хотелось расхохотаться, глядя на эту реакцию.

— Я не буду цитировать в ответ «Апокалипсис». Это… отстой, — добавил он едва слышно. 

— Что именно? Великий фильм великого Копполы?

— Да нет же. Вот этот обмен цитатами, словно мы персонажи «Морской полиции», — Цукки нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

Куроо все же не выдержал и засмеялся.

— А что? «Я не смотрю порно. — Я тебе не верю. — Почему? — Потому что, во-первых, ты — мужчина, во вторых, ты дышишь».

Цукишима закатил глаза.

— Уж лучше «Апокалипсис». 

 

Примерно к середине беседы с клиентом Куроо понял: в том, что касается переговоров и настояния на своем, Цукки и Нобору находились пока еще в совершенно разных весовых категориях. Нобору готовился со временем принять управление крупной корпорацией и, даже несмотря на экстравагантность своих претензий в этом деле, прекрасно знал, чего хочет, и видел на два хода вперед. Цукки же то ли не мог определиться с тем, сторону кого из клиентов следует принять, то ли просто не видел смысла в том, чтобы упираться… В общем, переговоры об отступных он безнадежно сливал. 

Сам Куроо вмешивался в разговор только тогда, когда хотел что-нибудь уточнить для себя, — все же начинал общаться с Нобору именно Цукишима, и было бы некорректно оттирать его от дела лишь на основании того, что тот чувствовал себя неуверенно. В конце концов, пусть учится на собственных ошибках, Куроо ему не мамочка. 

В итоге как-то само собой получилось, что Цукишима согласился на сумму в шестьдесят пять миллионов, которую должна была выплатить Нобору Такеши клиника пластической хирургии, восстановившая его жене некогда утраченную девственность. Куроо оставалось только головой покачать: реальность порой бывает абсурднее вымысла. 

«Фукуродани…» клиент покидал, вполне удовлетворенный результатом, если судить по тому, как он жал им руки перед уходом, хотя по его лицу трудно было сказать что-то определенное.

Когда, проводив его, Цукишима вернулся, Куроо по привычке уже крутил в руках один из волейбольных мячей, коллекция которых была собрана у него в кабинете.

— Ну, ты по крайней мере попытался… — попробовал он подбодрить Цукишиму, который с деревянным лицом снова занял свое место на диване и потянулся к документам.

— Разве?.. 

Мяч сорвался с пальца Куроо, стукнулся об пол, пару раз подпрыгнул, и его подхватил Цукишима.

— Постой… То есть ты не хотел, чтобы они выплачивали отступные?

— Зачем же мы в это ввязывались? — тон у Цукки был просто непередаваемым. У Куроо от него мурашки бежали.

— Хм. Аудит?

— Точно, — и Цукки не сдержал улыбки и тоже раскрутил мяч на пальце. — Даже забавно, Куроо-сан, когда вы не попадаете в шаг.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, тебе не идет. Я хотя бы делаю это обаятельно, — Куроо забрал у него мяч и водрузил на подставку. — То есть ты что-то нашел, что позволит нам свести все к ничьей, чтобы и волки были сыты, и овцы целы?

— Пока нет, но ищу. У меня… — Цукки вдруг замялся и отвел взгляд. — У меня хорошее предчувствие.

— Предчувствие? — хмыкнул Куроо. — Цукки, ты меня пугаешь. Когда это ты начал доверять интуиции? 

— И не думал, — поморщился Цукки. — Обычная работа с документами и анализ.

— Я понял, в чем твоя проблема, Цукки, — Куроо зашел ему за спину и наклонился. — Ты слишком много думаешь. А в нашей работе удовольствие по полной получаешь тогда, когда отпускаешь себя. Как в сексе, — последнее слово он выдохнул прямо в макушку Цукишимы, так что короткие волосы качнулись от дуновения. Цукишима не шевельнулся, но кончики его ушей вспыхнули. — Ты же знаешь, — Куроо позволил голосу замереть в невесомости между вопросительным подъемом и утвердительным падением.

— Куроо-сан...

— Цукки?

— Вы слишком близко.

— Извини, — Куроо разогнулся и вернулся за стол. На губах все еще ощущалось тепло золотистой макушки.

Весь день Куроо не мог отвести от него взгляда — от того, как он ослаблял галстук, углубляясь в чтение и склоняясь над документами, как усилием воли заставлял себя размыкать руки, скрывая волнение, как приподнимал очки и массировал переносицу, хмуря брови, как улыбался уголком губ, предвосхищая очередной ход Куроо, или ошеломленно приоткрывал рот, если ход невозможно было предугадать. 

Недотрога, тихий омут, умница и язва, каких поискать. Такому палец в рот не клади. Но с некоторых пор Куроо больше всего на свете хотелось вложить пальцы в этот рот и посмотреть, что будет. Вернее, почувствовать: горячее, влажное, податливое нутро, движение этого умного, расчетливого, острого языка на коже. И видеть пульсирующие зрачки, растерянный, обескураженный взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, из которых без следа пропадает всякая способность анализировать и мыслить здраво. 

Вот. 

«Это ли не цель заветная?»

Толкнуть Цукки за последнюю грань доверия, заставить отказаться от всего того, чему сам учил, — не просчитывать, не анализировать, не рассуждать. Отпустить себя. Отдать. Отдаться.

Наверное, Куроо не следовало думать об этом в душе, сразу после пробежки, когда каждая мышца налита взрывчатым газом, как цилиндры в двигателе внутреннего сгорания. Тело слишком отзывчиво и готово разогнаться до ста за две-три секунды. Но сделанного не исправить. Оставалось только смыть белесые потеки с руки и стены и включить напоследок воду похолоднее. 

 

— Одолжи-ка мне на денек своего Цукки, — Бокуто, как обычно, не ожидая ни приглашения, ни отказа, вошел в кабинет Куроо и развалился в кресле напротив. Цукишима оторвался от стопки документов, которые изучал, и вопросительно уставился на Куроо: мол, вы серьезно?

Куроо, делая вид, что не заметил этого взгляда, и даже не подняв головы от договора, лениво ответил:

— Вообще-то он мне и самому нужен.

— Зачем? В бумажках копаться?

— А хоть бы и так. Тебе он зачем?

Бокуто состроил обиженную мину.

— Некомата забрал у меня Акааши, а мне нужен помощник в суде. Кроме того, надо просмотреть перечень представленных истцом документов и поискать какие-нибудь косяки. У меня до обеда два слушания, я зашиваюсь, спасай!

— Акааши тебя разбаловал, — ухмыльнулся Куроо. — Иди, не мешай работать.

— Куроо, не будь скотиной, — Бокуто оттопырил нижнюю губу. — Я же знаю, твой Цукки справится с этим быстрее других. И потом, ты сам знаешь, что ему нужен опыт работы в суде.

Бокуто был прав, Цукишиме нужен был опыт, и именно с Бокуто у него была возможность посмотреть, как работает в суде высококлассный специалист. И действительно, Цукишима быстрее других мог разобраться в деталях, найти все сильные и слабые места другой стороны и дать анализ аналогичных случаев.

Только почему-то при мысли о том, чтобы отпустить Цукишиму, предоставить его хотя бы на день во временное пользование другому партнеру, внутри поднималось раздражение. 

Он бросил косой взгляд на Цукишиму — тот отложил документы и с явным любопытством наблюдал за происходящим, ожидая, каков будет вердикт. Маленький засранец. 

Бокуто достал из кармана коробочку конфет, которые всегда таскал с собой, протянул Цукишиме:

— Угощайся!

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, откажусь.

— Это Куроо запрещает тебе брать еду у чужих из рук? — хохотнул он, забрасывая в рот сразу несколько штук.

Цукишима закатил глаза. Куроо ощутил необъяснимое желание за шкирку выставить Бокуто из кабинета. Это было неправильно, нелогично. Еще полторы недели назад, когда они только начали работать над делом о слиянии, он бы прикинул, насколько сейчас сам нуждается в помощнике, и принял объективное решение. Сейчас же ему совершенно иррационально не хотелось отпускать Цукки от себя, и все эти «твой», «чужой», «свой» только усиливали такой настрой. Смешно, но в тот момент он даже опасался встречаться взглядом с Бокуто или Цукишимой, чтобы не выдать себя, а на языке уже вертелось предложение Бокуто валить подобру-поздорову и убрать загребущие лапы от чужого помощника. Куроо устало помассировал переносицу и буркнул:

— Цукишима — такой же помощник, как и другие, у меня нет на него особых прав. И мне он сегодня не нужен.

— Отлично! — Бокуто подбросило из кресла, как резко распрямившуюся пружину. — Спасибо, Куроо, за мной должок. Цукки, пошли, я покажу тебе, как работают настоящие профи. — И он игриво подвигал бровями. Куроо все сильнее хотелось придушить нахала.

Цукишима встал, и он всей кожей почувствовал его вопросительный взгляд, но головы так и не поднял.

— Куроо-сан, а как же анализ для финансового отдела?

От этой интонации, в которой ясно читалось желание, чтобы его удержали, от этого «я вам точно не нужен?» Куроо чуть не заскрипел зубами. Не будь Цукки в кабинете, когда пришел Бокуто, он ни на секунду не задумался бы: наврал бы с три короба, придумал миллион поводов — настоящих и вымышленных — лишь бы не отдавать мальчишку. Или просто послал бы Бокуто, без всяких объяснений. Но тогда Цукишима бы сразу понял, что тут что-то нечисто, а он не из тех, кого можно долго обманывать. Куроо с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле комок.

Что ж, отличный повод на время убрать Цукишиму с глаз долой и вспомнить, каково это — не чувствовать на себе постоянно его изучающий, выжидающий, восхищенный взгляд. 

И Цукишиме будет полезно денек поработать с другими партнерами. Пусть знает, что никто не станет все время держать поводок натянутым, чтобы щенок не влез в неприятности. Куроо откинулся в кресле, посмотрел на неуверенно застывшего в дверях кабинета Цукишиму из-под полуопущенных век и потянулся к телефону.

— Я еще не забыл, как работать с цифрами. До завтра. Повеселись там.

 

Раньше, если бы кому-то пришло в голову спросить Куроо о личной жизни Цукишимы, это скорее стало бы поводом задуматься о мотивах спросившего. Теперь это напоминало наваждение. «Твой Цукки». Если задуматься, Куроо действительно считал его своим. Формально Цукишима считался его помощником, именно Куроо привел его в фирму, Куроо предложил нарушить правила и взял на работу человека без лицензии юриста, Куроо прикрывал его ляпы и косяки, которые он допускал по неопытности, Куроо был альфой и омегой, необходимым и достаточным условием нахождения Цукишимы в фирме. И Цукишима не только знал это, он полностью осознавал и принимал все следствия такого положения дел. То, как он слушал Куроо, не сводя с него глаз, как следил за каждым его движением, словно бы все время ждал одобрения и поддержки, а может, подставы, как стремился усвоить и использовать фразы и приемы Куроо, как доверял ему, несмотря ни на что, несмотря на все свои прекрасные мозги, означало только одно. Цукишима действительно принадлежал Куроо. Его карьера, способности, идеи, мысли, свободное и рабочее время — Куроо мог распоряжаться этим по своему усмотрению, мог сделать с этим не самым простым, но прекрасным материалом все, что захочет. Вся фирма знала: Цукишима Кей — человек Куроо Тецуро. Это знал Бокуто, это знал Цукишима, это знал сам Куроо. И до сих пор это полностью его устраивало. 

До дела Нобору. 

А сейчас шел четвертый час ночи, Куроо смотрел какой-то дурацкий сериал, содержание которого вряд ли сможет потом вспомнить, и болтал в стакане из-под виски кусочки льда, которые уже давно не звенели, потому что растаяли. 

Как объяснить своему мозгу, что пора спать, что рано утром его ждет сразу несколько дел; как объяснить своему воображению, что есть масса других, вероятно, более привлекательных объектов для сексуальных фантазий, чем собственный помощник? Как объяснить своему члену, что неопытный партнер — не такое уж замечательное приобретение для постели, скорее обуза, чем удовольствие, скорее ответственность, чем возможность расслабиться?

 

Утро началось ожидаемо дерьмово — с ваты в голове, трех чашек эспрессо и неровно завязанного галстука; все это ему сообщил Яку, едва Куроо рано утром оказался в его поле зрения. 

— Так заметно? — спросил Куроо, поняв, что с секретарем, который знал его как облупленного, спорить и доказывать, что ничего особенного не происходит, бесполезно. 

Яку состроил оскорбленную мину.

— Для меня — да. Какой-нибудь стажер или даже Некомата-сан вряд ли обратят внимание на такие детали, так что не парься. Так что произошло?

Куроо на секунду задумался, стоит ли попытаться соврать.

— Это личное. — Правда всегда надежнее.

Яку еще раз окинул босса подозрительным взглядом, поправил одному ему видимую неправильную складку на галстуке и подтолкнул Куроо в кабинет. 

— Появится Цукки… — Куроо мельком посмотрел на офисные часы: Цукишима должен был быть здесь уже минут семнадцать, — пусть идет откуда пришел, — распорядился он и, не желая встречаться с ожидаемо подозрительным взглядом Яку, закрыл за собой дверь.

Цукишима явился только к десяти. К тому времени Куроо успел окончательно проснуться, вызвериться из-за его отсутствия и спустить всех собак на Ямамото, постичь дзен и согласиться на предложение Яку воспользоваться помощью юристов-первогодок. Тот привел ему Хайбу, и день чуть было совсем не пошел к чертям. 

Дважды, заметив краем глаза светловолосую долговязую фигуру рядом со столом Яку, Куроо обращался к Хайбе «Цукки», и каждый раз сердце, будто почуявший возвращение хозяина щенок, срывалось к дверям. Несколько мгновений такой эмоциональной встряски стоили ему десяти бездарно потраченных минут, когда надо было просто привести мысли в порядок. 

Работать с Хайбой было… ну, по-своему весело. Тот совершенно не обижался на язвительные замечания Куроо и сам мог ляпнуть такое, что балансировало на грани между неуважением и оскорблением, — при этом совершенно не имея в виду ничего «такого». Во время встречи с клиентом толку от него было чуть — он восторженно пялился на Куроо, услужливо подсовывал необходимые документы и, кажется, готов был устроить стоячую овацию прямо в присутствии клиента. Это стоило Куроо еще пяти минут на разъяснения того, что может и что не может делать младший партнер. 

Хайба постоянно задавал вопросы, которые касались абсолютно всего — от того, как правильно составить заявку на патент, до любимого вида рамена. Попав в кабинет Куроо, Хайба оказался сразу везде — ронял волейбольные мячи с подоконника, рылся на полках со справочниками, сунул нос в коллекцию виски, припасенную для особых случаев. А когда Куроо велел ему найти в архиве пару листков из старого дела, вдруг воцарилась благословенная тишина. 

— Яку, — Куроо вышел из кабинета, устало массируя переносицу, — забери его от меня. Куда хочешь. Сил моих больше нет. 

— Отправь его к айтишникам, — равнодушно бросил тот, не отрываясь от монитора.

Куроо с притворным ужасом отшатнулся.

— Кенма меня убьет! Объявит персоной нон-грата и поставит сигнализацию на этаже, чтобы я не смог войти. 

— Да ладно. Не настолько все плохо, — Яку потянулся в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу. На Куроо он теперь смотрел с явным удовольствием.

— Настолько-настолько. В общем, делай что хочешь, позвони Сугаваре или Бокуто… Кстати! Идеально же — пускай идет к Бокуто, они отлично сработаются. А мне пусть вернет Цукки. 

— Бокуто-сан и Акааши еще утром уехали в суд. 

Куроо растерялся.

— А куда он дел Цукки? 

— Сказал, что они закончили. 

Трубку Цукишима не взял. Куроо набрал номер дважды — с одинаковым результатом. Потом позвонил Бокуто, потом — Акааши, тоже глухо, хотя учитывая, что те поехали в суд, это было предсказуемо.

— Так, делай что хочешь, но найди мне Цукки, — навис он над Яку. — Живым или мертвым, — и тут же прикусил язык, — но лучше живым.

Не прошло и четверти часа, как в дверях кабинета возник Цукишима — с пачкой каких-то бумаг, норовящих выпасть у него из-под локтя. Куроо окинул его строгим взглядом: вчерашний костюм и галстук, наскоро причесанные волосы, красные глаза.

— Цукки, какого хрена?! — не выдержал он, наконец дорвавшись до источника своих сегодняшних неприятностей. — Ты что, заснул в караоке? Или в хост-клубе? Ты хоть знаешь, который час?!

— Да, Куроо-сан, девять пятьдесят три. Простите, я опоздал. — Для помощника, который полутра провел неизвестно где, Цукишима выглядел странно спокойным. Это бесило еще сильнее.

— Засунь свои извинения… Ты пока и на полчаса не имеешь права опаздывать, не говоря уже про два с половиной. Где тебя носит?!

На пороге появился Яку. 

— Не кипятись, Куроо. Он был в архиве. Я позвонил охране, они сказали, что Цукишима не выходил из здания с тех пор, как вернулся вчера с Бокуто из суда. Я пошел в архив и нашел его спящим прямо за столом. Он всю ночь там проработал.

— Знаешь что?! — Куроо задохнулся. — В этом здании и так дохрена адвокатов. Хочешь стать еще одним? Тогда подыщи мне нового секретаря! Можешь начинать прямо сейчас.

Лицо Яку стало непроницаемым, он развернулся и вышел. От того, как он хлопнул дверью, содрогнулась вся стена. 

Куроо чувствовал себя преданным. Он перевел взгляд на все еще стоящего рядом Цукишиму, тот молчал, но в опущенных уголках губ отчетливо читалось: «Отстой».

— Что?! — огрызнулся Куроо, хотя мгновенно вспыхнувшее раздражение теперь так же стремительно таяло.

— Ничего, — голос прозвучал бесцветно. Стекла очков отражали свет, и за ними невозможно было понять, куда смотрит Цукишима.

Куроо только теперь понял, почему тот казался таким спокойным: он же не спал всю ночь и сейчас просто не в состоянии был осознать опасность своего положения. Даже если бы ему сказали: «Пошел вон, ты уволен», он, вероятно, просто развернулся бы и ушел, вежливо поблагодарив и думая при этом, что наконец-то может пойти и выспаться. Куроо отвернулся. С Яку он может поговорить позже, когда остынет, сейчас нужно было разобраться с Цукки.

— Твой рабочий день начинается в семь тридцать, — четко и очень внятно проговорил он, словно это снова был первый день Цукишимы на работе. — Заканчивается тогда, когда я скажу. Не Яку. Не Бокуто. Даже не Некомата-сан. Я. Опоздание даже на полчаса значит только одно: ты виноват во всех косяках, что произошли в фирме за эти полчаса. Ясно?

— Ясно, — безучастно откликнулись за спиной.

— Тогда объясни мне, какого черта ты всю ночь проторчал в офисе? 

— Бокуто-сан попросил составить ему сводку случаев, аналогичных тому, что вчера рассматривали в суде, ну и… я решил найти не только те, что проходили через «Фукуродани и Партнеры». Пока искал, нашел кое-какую информацию по банку «MUF», — Цукки вытащил несколько листков из стопки, которую притащил с собой из архива, и отдал Куроо.

— Кредитор «Мори»?

— Да. Оказывается, они построили в этом районе несколько своих объектов — не сам банк, а аффилированные компании, — а комплекс «Мори» находится прямо в сердце этого района.

— И они заинтересованы в том, чтобы этот комплекс перешел к ним.

— Совершенно верно.

— Отлично! — Куроо углубился в чтение документов, указывающих на связь между банком и недавно построенными зданиями в престижном районе Токио. Чувство вины мгновенно отступило на задний план — впереди его ждала интереснейшая беседа с управляющим «MUF».

— И еще кое-что. По делу о слиянии.

— Ммм?

— Я, кажется, понял, почему в брачный контракт Нобору включил пункт о девственности.

Куроо вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Цукишиму. Тот уже не казался отсутствующим и равнодушным, как всего несколько минут назад. Очевидно, Яку действительно разбудил его, и он успел разве что умыться в туалете и наскоро пригладить волосы. Сейчас, когда Цукки уже пришел в себя, нервный румянец схлынул, а на левой щеке проступило красноватое пятно — след от руки, на которой он уснул. Куроо отложил бумаги и сцепил руки на коленях.

— Да ну?

— Вот. Нобору Такеши изучал экономику в Гарварде, специализировался на инвестиционном банкинге. — На стол Куроо легла копия диплома. — Потом несколько лет проработал в трастовых компаниях и банках разного уровня — в Бостоне, Чикаго, Нью-Йорке. — Еще несколько листков. — В Японию он вернулся незадолго до того, как его родители и компания «Пасона» объявили о слиянии. «Пасона» давно хотела расширить свое влияние, а платформа данных «НиппонХаб» идеальна для алгоритма их поиска. Через пару месяцев после слияния планировался выпуск акций, а еще через полгода они могли бы составить конкуренцию LinkedIn.

— И что не так?

— Думаю, Нобору-сан планировал не столько слияние, сколько поглощение. Он разработал алгоритм готовности компаний к поглощению и в Штатах провел несколько успешных сделок. Все это можно отследить по его резюме. В Токио он вернулся не потому, что у него закончился контракт и не для того, чтобы помочь родителям. Думаю, он решил, что готов управлять собственным бизнесом. Но его отец пока не собирается уходить от дел, не в ближайшие десять лет, во всяком случае. 

«Пасона» с ее глобальными амбициями — это слишком большой кусок для Нобору. Но если отрезать ломтик там и отгрызть краешек сям, то тридцать процентов уставного капитала становятся вполне доступной для «НиппонХаб» суммой. Уверен, результаты аудита это подтвердят. 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что никакого каминг-аута по сути не было? Нобору знал, что его невеста — не девственница, до того, как был составлен брачный контракт?

— Да. И сейчас, если дело пойдет в суд, акции «Пасоны» резко упадут. Если же они согласятся на отступные…

— Нобору получит свои тридцать процентов, что не выглядит подозрительно, учитывая, что компании и так планировали слияние, а значит, капитал вроде как остается в семье.

— Вот только семьи никакой нет.

Куроо присвистнул. 

— И ты смог разобраться во всем этом за одну ночь? 

— Ну… — Цукишима присел на подоконник и взял в руки один из мячей, — ночь была долгой. Что теперь? 

Куроо поднялся и подошел вплотную. Цукишима вскинул голову, явно непривычный к тому, чтобы смотреть на кого бы то ни было снизу вверх, и прислонился затылком к стеклу. То ли из-за бессонной ночи, то ли из-за неудобной позы взгляд его казался рассеянным и мягким, несмотря на очки, которые очень хотелось снять и выкинуть.

— Теперь, — Куроо повел плечами, пытаясь избавиться от повисшего напряжения, и сунул руку в карман, — нам нужно вернуть все в исходную точку. То есть — слияние, реструктуризация, выпуск акций, глобальный рынок. 

— Ну, думаю, теперь, когда вы знаете, какие карты на руках у игроков, будет нетрудно сделать так, чтобы все остались при своих, — Цукишима говорил тихо, будто сам с собой, смотрел без вызова, и казалось, еще минута — закроет глаза и заснет прямо здесь. 

— Отлично, — так же тихо отозвался Куроо. — Тогда ты это и сделаешь.

Глаза у Цукишимы расширились, сонная поволока исчезла.

— Куроо-сан, но я же…

— Ты смог разобраться в этой схеме, даже в чертовом алгоритме, думаю, ты — единственный, кто способен сыграть с Нобору на равных и заставить его принять наши условия.

Последовала недолгая пауза. Если бы в руках у Цукишимы не было мяча, он бы сейчас, наверное, снова неловко сцепил руки перед собой. Его пальцы нервно скользили по швам и неровностям, словно ища зацепку, опору, причину, мотив. Куроо ждал. Наконец Цукишима снова поднял взгляд. 

— Хорошо. Что я должен делать?

— Тебе это не понравится, — дурацкая восторженная ухмылка совершенно противоречила тому, что он говорил, но Куроо просто не мог сдержать ее. — Идти до конца.

Цукишима сухо сглотнул и кивнул, рассеянно скользя взглядом по губам Куроо. Тот поймал этот взгляд и не поверил своим глазам: это было слишком неожиданно и откровенно. Кажется, Цукки просто не осознавал, куда и как смотрит. Он просто… смотрел — ничего не желая показать, не думая, не оценивая реакцию Куроо, потому что сознание в это время было занято другим. Язык прилип к нёбу, и Куроо не сразу смог протолкнуть наружу слова:

— Обсудим это вечером. Поезжай домой, прими душ и ложись спать. Будь готов к семи. 

— А что в семь? — озадаченно спросил Цукишима, моргнув.

— Ужин, Цукки. Нормальные люди в это время ужинают.

 

Преимущество дорогих ресторанов не в авторской кухне или самых ценных сортах виски. Вернее, не только в этом. Куроо ценил их за то, что блюда здесь готовились долго, а персонал видел только твой костюм и сумму в чеке. Это располагало к спокойным, неторопливым разговорам и создавало ощущение приватности. В крайнем случае, всегда можно было заказать отдельный кабинет, но Куроо слишком устал находиться в собственном, чтобы снова запирать себя в четырех стенах. 

Для ужина он выбрал столик у стеклянной стены с прекрасным видом на Токио — я подарю тебе этот город, — зная, что Цукки наверняка будет во время разговора смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону. На людей во время еды пялиться невежливо.

— Почему здесь? — Цукишима окинул взглядом других посетителей — белые рубашки, галстуки, коктейльные платья — и хмуро посмотрел на Куроо.

— За мой счет, не дергайся. Во-первых, нам есть что обсудить, во-вторых, — он уже хотел сказать «есть что отметить», но было бы неправильно забегать вперед, — во-вторых, нам тоже есть что обсудить. И просто потому, что иногда мне надоедает собственный рабочий кабинет.

Цукки занял свое место за столиком, оценил вид из окна и снова вопросительно посмотрел на Куроо. Любой нормальный человек, наверное, просто расслабился бы и получал удовольствие.

Нормальный. Как же.

Пока Куроо делал заказ, он постоянно ощущал на себе внимательный и если не подозрительный, то вопросительный взгляд. Путь к сердцу мужчины. Не их случай.

Пока не принесли закуски, Куроо успел ввести Цукишиму в курс дела о строительстве, рассказал пару офисных новостей, и это, похоже, позволило тому расслабиться. Во всяком случае, на еду Цукишима уже не косился так, словно ждал от нее подвоха.

— Вы с Яку-саном помирились? — вдруг спросил он.

— Конечно. Думаешь, это он — пострадавшая сторона? — Куроо усмехнулся.

— А разве не его вы чуть не уволили? 

— Яку нашел бы себе другого босса в ту же минуту. Половина партнеров только и ждут, когда мы поссоримся и можно будет переманить его к себе. А вот я бы без него был как без рук. Так что он прекрасно знал, чем все кончится.

— И чем же?

— Билетами на финал чемпионата по волейболу, — Куроо страдальчески закатил глаза.

На Цукишиму это впечатления не произвело.

— Вы так говорите, словно полгода за ними охотились. А между тем хватило одного телефонного звонка, так ведь?

— Не так. Двух звонков. В первый раз Кацуми не взял трубку. 

То ли еда, то ли вино, то ли эти привычные разговоры с интонациями «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю», но к тому моменту, когда они перешли к обсуждению линии поведения в деле о слиянии-поглощении, Цукишима вел себя так, словно всю жизнь ужинал в ресторанах такого уровня. И даже заказал десерт. Куроо наблюдал, как из-под серого костюма скромного токийского клерка нет-нет да и проблескивала привычка к достатку и спокойная уверенность. Определенно, у них было куда больше общего, чем позволяли демонстрировать субординация и воспитание.

— Не знал, что ты сладкоежка, — заметил Куроо и усмехнулся. — Впрочем, тебе можно.

— Вы так говорите, будто вам — нельзя.

Цукки слегка нахмурился, но продолжил маленькими кусочками поглощать свое пирожное. Влажный блеск ложки между губами, быстрое движение языка, слизывающего остатки крема, на мгновение приоткрывающиеся белые зубы. «Это невежливо», — напомнил себе Куроо, но в голове словно клубился какой-то туман, а неторопливые движения Цукишимы притягивали взгляд. Сделав вид, что рассматривает город, Куроо перевел его на отражение Цукишимы в стекле и сделал глоток кофе, оказалось, уже остывшего.

— Я не люблю сладкое. И я уже не ребенок.

Цукки улыбнулся так, что гипербола сразу стала очевидна. Куроо усмехнулся в ответ. Он мысленно качался на тонкой кромке решимости, потому что происходящее ему нравилось. Это неявное, дружеское, но щекочущее нервы соперничество, взаимные подначки, столкновение мировоззрений, шутки — только для двоих, то, как легко, без усилий они могли идти в ногу, не подстраиваясь друг под друга, как, разминувшись, снова попадали в шаг и ритм, как встретившее на пути скалу течение. Много ли нужно, чтобы сломать это? Готов ли он? 

Резкий звук стукнувшейся о тарелку ложки вывел Куроо из задумчивости, заставив снова взглянуть на настоящего Цукки, а не на его темного, блеклого близнеца в стекле. Тот выглядел смущенным и раздосадованным — не то своей неловкостью, не то долгой паузой в разговоре.

— Я собираюсь вызвать такси, тебе решать — одно или два, — сказал Куроо, глядя Цукки прямо в глаза. — И если ты решишь, что поедешь к себе, обещаю никогда больше не поднимать этот вопрос. Выбор за тобой.

— За мной? — голос Цукишимы прозвучал ровно — с той тонко рассчитанной долей иронии, которая говорила о том, что он ждал чего-то подобного, знал, зачем был затеян весь этот вечер и ужин. Значит, Куроо где-то уже выдал себя, и не было смысла скрываться дальше.

Он нервно усмехнулся.

— Ну, я подумывал похитить тебя… Но это тюремный срок до пяти лет. Боюсь, я не могу оставить тебя так надолго без присмотра. Уведут, как сказал Яку.

Уголки рта Цукишимы дрогнули.

— У меня не убрано, я не ждал гостей.

 

По дороге домой самым сложным оказалось держать руки при себе: Цукки был явно не из тех, кто любит публичность в отношениях, в этом они тоже были похожи. И хотя водитель такси — не слишком многочисленная публика, нет смысла толкать Цукки на крайности. Не время. В разноцветных пятнах ночного сияния Токио было видно, что тот снова сцепил кисти перед собой и сжал пальцы до побелевших костяшек — от волнения или предвкушения?

— Посмотри на меня. — Цукишима повернулся, и Куроо попробовал прочитать по бровям и линии рта его мысли — из-за световых бликов глаз за очками было не разглядеть. — Все в порядке?

Цукишима кивнул, и это выдало его быстрее, чем если бы он просто сказал да или нет: не справился с голосом. Плюнув на таксиста, Куроо протянул руку и на несколько секунд прижал ладонь к щеке Цукишимы, погладил большим пальцем скулу. 

— Хорошо.

Выйдя из такси, он дождался, когда Цукишима выберется следом, и замер на несколько секунд, не отпуская машину. Цукки вопросительно прищурился.

— Последний шанс дать задний ход, — голос прозвучал низко, как предупреждающее рычание. 

Цукишима вздернул подбородок, закрыл дверь такси и зашагал к подъезду Куроо. Тот, улыбаясь, покачал головой, сунул таксисту деньги и поспешил следом.

 

— Я же велел тебе купить несколько хороших костюмов, — Куроо потянул с плеч Цукишимы пиджак и тут же прижался губами к шее над воротом рубашки, втягивая аромат кожи и волос.

— Это хороший костюм, Куроо-сан. — Как можно быть таким спокойным, когда впереди — целая ночь неизвестности, а в спину тебе дышит начальник-маньяк?

— Ты не видишь разницы? — Куроо слепо провел пальцами по губам Цукки, протолкнул кончики в рот — всего на одну фалангу, проверить. Цукки вздрогнул и прикусил — а, значит, все же нервничает. 

— Вижу, — продолжил тот объяснять, когда рот освободился. — И надеюсь, клиенты это тоже видят. Куроо-сан, иногда субординация — очень полезная вещь.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

Куроо рывком развернул его к себе, отбросил пиджак на диван, следом отправил галстук и занялся рубашкой. Ткань была мягкой, шелковисто льнула к пальцам. Куроо вскинул на Цукишиму удивленный взгляд, одновременно позволяя явно дорогой сорочке упасть на пол. 

— А вот рубашка неплохая, — заметил он.

Цукишима насмешливо вскинул бровь и покосился вниз на белое пятно.

— Но у вас на полу смотрится еще лучше.

Внутри что-то радостно вспыхнуло — жадно, горячо, ликующе, — Куроо широко улыбнулся и притянул Цукки к себе, вплетая пальцы в волосы, наклоняя его голову под нужным углом, заставляя вцепиться в рубашку у себя на груди.

— Точно, — выдохнул он, прежде чем поцеловать Цукки по-настоящему. — Не только симпатичная мордашка.

Уже добравшись до постели, Куроо в конце концов не выдержал. Да и кто бы на его месте смог? Достаточно было одного взгляда на Цукки, чтобы сразу понять, в чем проблема: в голове, конечно. Мальчишка был слишком умным, чтобы расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие. Выражение его глаз в тот момент больше напоминало счетчик электроэнергии, если включить в доме все электроприборы разом — мысли-цифры мелькали там с такой скоростью, что Куроо начинал беспокоиться, как бы что-нибудь внутри не сломалось. 

— О господи, да перестань уже смотреть на меня так…

— Как? 

— Да вот так! Неудивительно, что у тебя никогда секса не было.

Цукишима застыл, счетчик замер, Куроо улыбнулся.

— И не пытайся оспаривать это — проиграешь. 

Цукишима продолжал смотреть в упор, чуть откинув голову и будто бы свысока. Куроо понял, что заводится еще сильнее, поэтому постарался отвлечься на разглядывание сжатых губ, четкой линии челюсти и длинной напряженной шеи, сейчас открытой взгляду и казавшейся совершенно беззащитной.

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю. В первый раз очень трудно отключиться и ни о чем не думать… Ну, если не напиться.

Губы, на которые как раз смотрел Куроо, дрогнули.

— С вами именно так и было? 

— Со мной — нет, мне это не нужно. Но энное количество моих друзей расстались с девственностью как раз при таких обстоятельствах. Потом ничерта не помнили.

Цукишима посмотрел в сторону и облизнулся — между губ на долю секунды мелькнул влажный кончик языка.

— Это мне знакомо.

Куроо вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— В старшей школе мы встречались с одной девчонкой… Ничего особенного — кино, мороженое, всякая чепуха вроде домашнего шоколада и Белого дня… И когда мы собирались отметить выпускной, то договорились, что переспим. Я присмотрел лав-отель, приготовил деньги, предупредил родителей, что ночую у друга... А когда сообщил ей адрес и время, она занервничала, хотя это была ее идея. — Цукишима усмехнулся с какой-то мрачной иронией. — Ну и, в общем, к тому моменту, как мы должны были сбежать с вечеринки по поводу выпускного, она так напилась от страха, что на ногах не стояла. Вырубилась на диване в караоке, — закончил он, хмыкнув.

— Представляю, — усмехнулся Куроо. — А ты, должно быть, сидел рядом и думал, ради чего весь этот цирк с конями.

Цукишима кивнул.

— Ну да, как-то так. 

— И?

— Тогда я решил, что раз с девчонками все так сложно, надо попробовать зайти с другой стороны…

— В каком смысле? — не понял Куроо.

— В прямом, — Цукишима нервно рассмеялся. — Я предложил заняться сексом своему давнему приятелю. 

— Цукки, да ты просто шкатулка с сюрпризами!

— Пока мы целовались, все было не так уж плохо. Потом я начал его трогать, и он так занервничал, что его буквально начало трясти. Поэтому я убрал руки и предложил ему проявить инициативу. Он начал меня раздевать, и тут не выдержал я — мне стало смешно. 

Глядя на улыбающегося Цукки, Куроо фыркнул.

— Еще бы! 

— Короче, когда мы перестали смеяться, у нас обоих уже не было ни сил, ни желания что-нибудь пробовать. Полный отстой. 

— И что, это все? 

— А мало? 

— Ну, — протянул Куроо, — даже не знаю. — Лично я усматриваю здесь явный недостаток мотивации.

— Собираетесь это исправить?

Куроо опустил взгляд на член Цукишимы, очень красноречиво оттягивающий трусы, сунул пальцы под резинку и осторожно коснулся набухшей головки. 

— Думаю, мне даже стараться не придется, — и толкнул Цукишиму на кровать.

 

Если задуматься, Куроо вовсе не собирался что-то там исправлять. Во всяком случае, не имел такого намерения, и если уж речь зашла о мотивации, то ее можно было рассматривать лишь как побочный эффект. Все, чего ему хотелось — и сейчас это превратилось в настоятельную физическую необходимость, — чтобы его подпустили так близко, как никого до него, чтобы между ними не осталось ни миллиметра разделяющего пространства, хотелось взять, завладеть, сделать своим, сделать собой, дать себе волю и самому стать собой, вплавляясь в чужое податливое тело и видеть в черных расширенных значках собственное отражение. 

Психологи сказали бы, что мужчины, предпочитающие девственниц, не уверены в себе: девственница никогда тебе не скажет, что у второго был больше, а пятый делал все лучше. Но для себя Куроо уже определился, что все это связано лишь с его желанием во всем быть первым, лучшим. Он хотел быть первым именно потому, что был уверен в себе и знал, что и через пятьдесят лет Цукки вспомнит, кто был у него первым. 

И все же сейчас, сминая жадными пальцами тонкую белую кожу, наблюдая, как на ней вспыхивают яркими цветами следы, чувствуя языком загоняющийся на шее пульс, прихватывая зубами перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы и ловя ладонью крупную дрожь, пробегающую по телу, он хотел другого. Хотел, чтобы Цукишима забыл, что у него есть мозг, забыл, как им пользоваться, и просто отдался, распался на части в его руках. Хотел видеть каждое мгновение этого распада, отключение каждого нейрона, каждого синаптического узла. 

И это казалось странным, почти преступным — желать не человека, лежащего в твоих руках, не его тела, не удовольствия, которое это тело может доставить, — вообще всего, что составляло его личность. Куроо привык получать все. И в эту секунду этим всем был Цукки, Цукишима Кей, мальчишка без опыта. В эту секунду, здесь, в квартире и в постели Куроо этот мальчишка был для него всем. 

Не означало ли это, что и сам Куроо уже давно принадлежал ему? С того самого момента, когда, забив на юристов-первогодок, которых воспитывали и натаскивали в Фукуродани, взял к себе на работу пацана без опыта и даже диплома юриста.

Куроо оторвался от губ Цукки, вплел пальцы в короткие светлые волосы, слипшиеся на лбу и висках, впитывая подушечками пальцев жар разгоряченной кожи. Цукки нахмурился, с тихим стоном потянул Куроо к себе за бедра и открыл глаза. Почти вышедший из берегов зрачок вздрогнул и сжался, впуская обратно янтарную радужку.

— Эй, — тихо усмехнулся Куроо, — ты еще здесь?

Цукки закатил глаза.

— Прекратите, Куроо-сан, это… странно.

— Странно то, что ты до сих пор называешь меня Куроо-сан. Прекрати, Кей.

В ответ тот вздрогнул всем телом и тут же залился краской и закрыл ладонями лицо Куроо.

— Господи, — донеслось до Куроо едва слышно.

— Так что странно… Кей? — повторил Куроо, не пытаясь высвободиться из рук Цукки. Пальцами свободной руки он провел по тонкой, натянутой коже головки, собирая первые капли смазки. — О. Как думаешь, сколько раз ты можешь кончить за одну ночь?

Цукки со стоном зарычал и отпихнул хохочущего Куроо, пытаясь выбраться из-под него. Куроо поймал его, когда он перевернулся на живот. Покрывая поцелуями плечи и спину, спустился ниже, оставляя на пояснице красноватые следы от зубов. Цукки задрожал всем телом и подался ягодицами вверх. Куроо развел их, проводя языком влажную дорожку от копчика вниз, пощекотал кончиком вход, лизнул. Мышцы сжались, пульсируя.

— Не торопи события, — сказал Куроо, снова переворачивая Цукки на спину. — Ты еще не готов.

— Вот это и странно, — отозвался Цукки. — Вы весь вечер ведете себя так, словно все это может нанести мне какую-то тяжелую психологическую травму. Спасибо, что хотя бы свечи не стали зажигать. 

Куроо снова засмеялся.

— Психологическую — вряд ли, ты слишком здраво мыслишь для этого. А вот физическую — увы, да. Так что не дразни меня, а то завтра не сможешь сидеть.

— Ты меня отшлепаешь? — за одну эту нахальную ухмылочку Цукки следовало не просто отшлепать, а связать и посадить на цепь. Куроо улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на руках и позволяя Цукки хорошенько рассмотреть гладкие мышцы на руках и груди. Тот уперся взглядом в ключицы, спустился ниже, скользнул по поджарому животу. Его член поднялся над лобком, вздрагивая от тока крови и роняя прозрачные капли на дорожку светлых волос под пупком.

— Ладно, — хрипло прошептал Цукки. — Ладно.

— Так-то лучше, — низко мурлыкнул Куроо и опустился ртом на его член.

Куроо подставил лицо теплым струям, прошелся ладонями по плечам и рукам, словно пытаясь стряхнуть истому и сонливость, наполнившие каждую мышцу. Плечо слегка обожгло. Куроо еще раз, уже намеренно провел по следу от зубов Цукки — кончая в третий раз за ночь от одних лишь пальцев Куроо, давящих на простату, тот уже действительно ничего не соображал, лишь задушенно скулил, вцепившись зубами в плечо Куроо. В следующий раз надо быть осторожнее. 

В следующий раз.

Куроо улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Что же считать первым разом? Первый оргазм? Первое проникновение? Всю эту ночь? Сколько еще у них впереди этих первых раз — когда Цукки возьмет у Куроо в рот, когда Куроо сможет войти в него, когда тот кончит от одних прикосновений, не успев раздеться, когда будет дрочить — мучительно медленно — сам себе под взглядом Куроо, когда сам растянет себя на глазах у Куроо и опустится на его член, когда позволит кончить в себя без презерватива — так, чтобы семя вытекало наружу, щекоча растянутые, натертые мышцы… Когда, наконец, сам Куроо позволит ему быть сверху, разрешит быть ведущим… Когда…

Куроо сам не заметил, как рука опустилась на снова наливающийся возбуждением член, двигаясь размеренно и спокойно. По плечам пробежала дрожь. Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно, впереди рабочий день, и хотя бы один из них должен быть в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Куроо пока еще не был готов к тому, что этим одним будет Цукишима.

После душа резкие, насыщенные запахи секса и пота в спальне почти оглушили. Цукки лежал на животе, раскинувшись на полкровати, и встающее солнце, пробившееся сквозь наспех задернутые шторы, расчерчивало розовыми полосами его спину и бесконечные ноги. Куроо опустился рядом, рассматривая в утренних сумерках короткий вздернутый нос, влажные завитки волос, прилипшие ко лбу, приоткрытые губы и темные, подрагивающие ресницы. Тонкие веки с просвечивающим голубым узором сосудов двигались, словно он следил за ходом какого-то захватывающего боевика. Куроо хотел разбудить его, отправить в душ, но лишь бездыханно прижался к нежной, бархатистой коже под ухом, стараясь не замечать, как сжимается сердце. Ладонь прошлась вдоль мышц спины, огладила ягодицы. Пальцы, будто действуя независимо от него, коснулись промежности, скользнули внутрь по еще не высохшей смазке в горячее, тесное нутро. Цукки даже не вздрогнул, не пошевелился. Он был мягкий, покорный, плавкий, как подтаявший воск, и Куроо подумал, что вот сейчас мог бы взять его — растянутого, податливого — сделать совсем-совсем своим. Пришлось зажмуриться и потрясти головой, прогоняя из ушей гулкий шум крови.

Куроо притерся к теплому боку, закинул колено на ногу Цукки и натянул сверху покрывало.

Спать оставалось меньше трех часов.


End file.
